Renesme's Story
by MtitifaiB.B
Summary: Je balancai mes cheveux couleurs bronze par dessus mon épaule,ce qui provoqua chez Jacob un arrêt total  de débit de paroles pendant une brève seconde.C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus depuis mon 6eme anniv.J'en aurai 7 dans 2 semaines.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesme's Story**

Coucou tous le monde !  
Ca y ai je me lance dans une traduction !  
Merci a tous ceux qui m' ont donner envie de le faire ( ... ... ... )

Une fiction Twilight qui ce passe après Breaking Dawn. POV Renesme

J' espère sincèrement qu' elle va vous plaire !

Résumé :

J'ai balancer mes cheveux couleurs bronze par dessus mon épaule , ce qui a provoquer chez Jacob un arrêt total de débit de paroles pendant le plus brève des secondes. C' est quelque chose qu' il fait de plus en plus depuis mon 6 ème anniversaire , près d' un an auparavant . J'en aurai 7 dans deux semaine.

**Chapitre 1 :**

- " Le mien est plus grand ! «, dit-je avec un sentiment de fierté. J'ai comparé mon sang drainé Buck a celui de Jacob.  
Jacob entra dans la clairière vêtu d'un short qu'il avait surement du couper dans un jean. Peu importe que nous étions très proche, il refusait toujours de s'ouvrir ou de se montrer à moi. Je pense que sa a à voir avec la nudité.

- " Je te laisse gagner ! ", dit-il durement. Il était irrité car je l'avais battue une fois de plus a notre jeu de chasse.  
- " pourquoi tu me laisse tout le temps gagner ? «, ai-je demandé ironiquement. Jai balancer mes cheveux couleurs bronze par dessus mon épaule, ce qui provoqua chez Jacob un arrêt total du débit de paroles pendant la plus brève des secondes. Quelque chose qu'il fait de plus en plus depuis mon 6éme anniversaire, près d'un an auparavant. J'en aurai 7 dans deux semaines.  
- " hey ! J'ai gagné la semaine dernière quand j'ai attrapé ce lion de montagne ! " s'écria-t-il avec un orgueil blessé quand il a éclaté de sa transe.  
- " Je te laisse gagner " lui ai-je dit. Et contrairement à lui, quand je le dit, je le pense. J'ai délibérément ignoré que j'étais au courant pour le lion de la première fois.  
- " quel que soit, dit-il, en essayant de prendre un ton indifférent, tu ne réussiras pas !" dit- il en riant.

Jacob Black était mon meilleur ami depuis le jour de ma naissance, il a toujours été là pour moi. Tout d'abord, comme une figure de frère qui était constamment à la recherche de nourriture pour moi et prêts à tout juste pour me garder en toute sécurité. Comme le temps passait, il était passé de grand à meilleur ami. Il est devenu la personne a qui je confie tout pour tout. Non pas que je n'avais pas confiance ni amour pour le reste de ma famille mais Jacob fut le premier à me connaître mieux. Non pas parce qu'il a été presque tout le temps avec moi, mais parce que j'ai vraiment voulu qu'il soit le premier a savoir se que je ressentais et se que je pensais. Bien que de temps en temps mon père l'a su avant lui, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il peut lire dans les pensées.

- " qu'elle heure est-il ? me demanda Jake en regardant le ciel étoilé, un spectacle rare ici, a Forks en raison de la couverture constante de gris de nuages et de pluie qui rempli le ciel.

J'ai collé mon bras, celui sur lequel ma montre était attachée. Il fit un pas vers elle, doucement saisit mon poignet et me tira plus près de lui. Il regarda ma montre beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- " Il se fait tard. Nous devrions probablement commencer a rentrer, di-il quand, finalement, il lacha mon poignet. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.  
J'ai regardé sa grosse main chaude qui englobait mon petit poignet et ai commence à jouer avec l'idée que Jake, était plus qu'un ami, bien plus encore. Je me suis retournée vers lui avec un sourire et ai fait pas plus près de lui pour poser ma main sur sa joue.

- " Très bien, a-t-il répondu à ma question quand j'ai enlevé ma main de son visage, mais pas de triche pour le moment. Ne commence pas jusque ' à ce que je soit complètement éliminé. "

J' ai donné un hochement de tête, le sourire toujours sur mon visage, puis il laissa tomber mon poignet et couru vers la forêt jusque' a ce que je ne pu plus le voir.

Décider d' être juste, j' attendais qu' il réintègre le centre, dans sa forme de loup trop gros, avant que je me tourne et coure a toute vitesse vers la maison.

J'entendais des bruits de pas derrière moi, il commençait a rattraper son retard et un sourd grognement me racontant son irritation de ma légère flexion de la réglementation.

Comme nous avons couru a travers les bois sombres, il a commencé à prendre de l'avance sur moi, au moment ou la maison fu en vue, il m'avait dépassé. Dès qu'il fut assez près de la maison pour être le vainqueur officiel, il s'est effondré sur la pelouse. Je m'affalai à mon tour. J' basculai sur le dos et tendis la main pour la placer sur son museau chaud, le laisser savoir que comme j'avais été déloyale je le laisserai me battre à nouveau.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire Wolfy faible. Il se lava à quartes pattes et couru dans les arbres a proximité. Je secouais la tête et leva les yeux pour admirer le ciel en attendant son retour. En quelques instants, son visage humain saillie dans mon regard les diamants dans le ciel.

- " Viens, allons a l'intérieur, dit-il, en m'offrant sa main. Nous entrons dans la maison ou je pu voir Emmet assis, regardant la télévision. Nous avançâmes dans la maison main dans la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**RENESME'S STORY Chapter 2 : **

Une main froide caressant ma tête me réveilla le lendemain matin. J'ouvris les yeux pour remarquer qua la main appartenait à ma mère qui était assise à coté de moi sur mon lit. J'ai levé la main et l'ai posée sur son visage pour lui dire bonjour.

-''Bonjour à toi aussi ma Chérie, dit-elle, toujours en me caressant la tête. Je me demandais ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire. ''

J'y ai pensé pendant une seconde puis remplacé ma main sur son visage, lui montrant une photo d'une élégante, brillante et rapide Lamborghini. Elle soupira en riant en pensant à mon amour des voitures, hérité de mon père. Même si ma mère avait une belle voiture rutilante – elle m'avait dit que mon père la lui avait offerte en disant que c'était la ''voiture d' après '' et qu'il y en avait eu une qu' ils avaient appeler la '' voiture d' avant '', bref, je n' ai pas très bien pigé leur histoire – Ma mère a rarement conduit avec la '' voiture d' après '', préférant conduire la Volvo de mon père, et maintenant sa nouvelle BMW, ou celle de course.

-'' Tu veux que je te fasse ton petit déjeuner ? Où veux-tu que Jacob vienne te voir ? Dit-elle avec un rire et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué le bruit de ses battements de cœur et la respiration dans la chambre voisine. Je lui laisser savoir que je voulais que Jacob me fasse mon petit dèj.

- "OK, je vais lui faire savoir '', dit-elle avec un autre petit rire quand elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je pouvais l'entendre informer Jacob de mon désir à le voir et de me faire mon petit déjeuner. Les sons de la cuisson proprement dite se firent entendre et attendre.

Je suis resté au lit pendant que Jake préparait mon repas, sachant qu'il serait heureux de me porter le petit déjeuner au lit. Il est entré dans ma chambre avec une assiette dans une main et un sourire immense qui s'étendait d'une l'oreille à l'autre.

-"Bonjour la marmotte ! '' Il me fixa puis rigola de bon cœur.

-Pourquoi tu te fiche tout le temps de moi ? '' Dit-je.

-''Ben regarde tes cheveux, poupées, on dirait un nid d'oiseau ! Il rigola bêtement ce qui provoqua forcément aussi mon hilarité. Une fois tout deux calmé, je lui lançai :  
«Tais-toi et donne-moi ma nourriture!" Demandai-je gaiement, assis dans mon lit.

-"Comme vous voudrez», il m'a proposé un de mes films préférés, « The Princess Bride ». Il a ensuite fait un arc élaboré pour placé l'assiette contenant mon petit déjeuner préféré, un burrito avec steak ultra saignant, sur mes genoux.

Au lieu de répondre à ses taquineries ludique, j'ai rempli ma bouche et poussa un soupir de contentement. En ce qui concerne l'alimentation humaine, elle n'était pas trop mauvaise. Que le sang dans le steak sanglant était vicié et vieux, rien comparé à du sang frais, les œufs ne sont pas trop mal non plus. La tortilla est la pire, dégustation de céréales et d'eau de javel qu'ils utilisent pour tournée dans la farine blanche.

"Wow. Je suppose que t'avait faim," a commenté Jake avec un sourcil soulevé en regardant ma bouche qui a gonflé de burrito. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et ses yeux quitté ma bouche pour trouver le mien.  
Je me suis arrêté de mâcher, bouche bée sans doute avec ma demi mâchés de burrito, je l'ai regardé de nouveau dans ses yeux, comme s'il était en transe. Après ce qui m'a paru des heures, mais en réalité, aurait pu être seulement quelques secondes, j'ai été en mesure de me libérer de son regard pour terminer à mâcher ma nourriture. Comme j'étais beaucoup occupée a avalé ma grosse bouchée sans m'étouffer, j'ai remarqué que Jake ne mangeait pas.

-"Tu ne manges pas?" Ai-je demandé juste avant d'engouffrer une autre bouchée.

-«Je suppose, dit-il en se levant et sortant de ma chambre. Je l'ai entendu marcher dans la cuisine et tirer des choses hors de l'armoire et d'un réfrigérateur, puis verser quelque chose dans un bol, il a mis les choses là où elles étaient et fit son retour dans ma chambre. Il est entré avec le plus grand bol rempli de Lucky Charms. Et dans sa main était la plus grande cuillère de service que nous avions vue, également remplie de Lucky Charms. Cette cuillère a disparu dans sa bouche.

"As-tu mis la boîte de céréales vides et les cartons de lait dans le réfrigérateur? Demandai-je.

«Peut-être, répondit-il après avoir enlevé la cuillère de sa bouche et avaler pratiquement l'ensemble des céréales présentes dans le bol, sans se soucier de mâcher. Je le foudroyai du regard et il posa le bol sur le haut de ma commode, puis retourna dans la cuisine. Je l'ai entendu ouvrir et fermer le frigo et l'armoire, puis les boites vides qui touchaient le fond de la poubelle.

Au moment où il est revenu dans ma chambre, j'eu fini mon burrito et comme il est entré, je lui tendis mon assiette avec un sourire. Il roulait des yeux, pris l'assiette de mes mains et retourna dans la cuisine, en faisant beaucoup de bruit inutile, car il lava l'assiette et les plats restants.  
Il a ensuite boudé en retournant dans ma chambre, prit son bol de ma commode et s'assit sur le bout de mon lit, le dos tourné vers moi et a continué à manger.

Je me suis retiré de sous les couvertures et étendu jusqu'à ce que mon pied atteignit son dos.

"Hey, pourquoi t'es comme ça?" Demandai-je avec un ton enjoué et je lui ai donné un autre coup avec mon pied. Comme il n'a pas répondu, je lui ai donné un autre coup. «Allons, continuai-je avec un rire, en lui donnant un autre coup.

Comme sa seule réponse a été de vite finir de manger, j'ai décidé de renoncer et ai rampé vers lui. Quand je l'ai atteint j'ai mis mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Je me penchai en avant, en mettant ma bouche juste à côté de son oreille droite, puis j'ai placé ma main gauche sur sa joue, lui faisant savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre moi très longtemps, peu importe ce qu' il essaiera de faire.  
»Ne croît pas que je ne peux pas essayer, dit-il, avant d'avoir poussé une autre grosse cuillerée de céréales dans sa bouche, puis a continué à m'ignorer.

Je ris doucement dans son oreille à cause de sa détermination obstinée. Je me penchai un peu plus pour l'embrasser sur la joue, quelque chose que j'ai fait de nombreuses fois au fil des ans. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Mes lèvres lui restaient plus longtemps que d'habitude et j'avais envie d'embrasser autre chose que sa joue. _(N/A : ouais aller vas-y ! )_

Il se tourna alors vers moi et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore ma main sur sa joue et il avait vu toute mes pensée et mes émotions qui venaient d'entrer dans mon corps et mon esprit.

Soudain je me rendis compte que ses lèvres c'étaient rapprochées légèrement des miennes, juste en face. Je voulais combler l'écart entre ses lèvres et les miennes dans un baiser. Je vite retiré mes yeux de ses lèvres et regarda dans ses yeux qui cherchaient les miens. Dans le fond de mon esprit, j'étais encore vaguement au courant que ma main était toujours sur sa joue et lui voyait encore mes pensées et mes sentiments, mais je n'ai rien fait pour arrêter cela, désireuse de le laisser connaître mes sentiments pour lui. Comme j'avais pensé que je voulais combler le fossé entre nos lèvres, ma pensée se réalisa soudainement, sans crier gare !

"Oh, merde!" S'écria Jake en se retournant pour regarder son bol de céréales, «Désolé», il s'est excusé penaud, ses joues légèrement rosées. Il baissa soudain les yeux vers ma tenue ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

Il faut dire que ma tenue était … comment la décrire ? Si je vous dis que c'est un cadeau d'Alice vous comprendrez certainement dans qu'elle genre est ma chemise de nuit. Sangle spaghetti, mi-cuisse dans la longueur, chemise de nuit rose avec dentelles sur la ligne de cou. Dire que je n'ai que 7 ans presque ! Scandaleux ! Elle exagère ! Cette pensée me fit sourire et Jacob m'interrogea :

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? '' Dit-il, curieux.

'' Euh, rien je pensais à … Alice. C'est elle qui me l'a … offert. Répondis-je –gênée- en me montrant de la main, désignant la nuisette. D'ailleurs Jacob avait, lui aussi, l'ai gêné, ce qui me fit rire.

'' Quoi ? ''

'' Nan rien. ''

'' Alors c'est un message codé ? '' Rigola-t-il, et nous rîmes de bon cœur dans une ambiance toute fois gênée. , Aller, habille-toi je reviens. Sur ce, il quitta ma chambre.

Je me demandais si oui ou non je devrais me changer en pensant que cette chemise de nuit rendait Jacob nerveux. Je décidais donc de restée dans cette nuisette mais quelque chose d'autre me fis changer d'avis : mon père ! Oh non il avait tout entendu a propos de … de … des lèvres de Jacob et de … et de tout ! Oh non !

'' Nessie, change-toi ! Me dit mon père de sa chambre d'une voix douce mais autoritaire. Et, oui chérie j'ai tout entendu ! Rigola-t-il.

''Papa non ! '' Il pouffa encore plus fort. Pourrai-je un jour mettre mes pensées sous clés ?

Je me glissai hors de mon lit et me dirigeai vers mon placard, en tira un de mes simples tee-shirts et marchais vers ma commode pour en sortir un pantalon. Je pourrais avoir obtenu l'amour des voitures de mon père, mais ma mère m'a donné le besoin de simplicité quand il s'agit de ma garde-robe, robes de nuit en dentelles, les seules exceptions. Cette relâche déplait à ma tante Alice de façon exponentielle.

Dès que j'ai pu mettre le bouton de mon jean, j'entendis frapper à ma porte de la chambre.

"Oui, Jacob."

"Tu décent Ness ?" demanda-t-il en entrouvrant la porte.  
"Oui. Maintenant tout juste d'arriver!" Dis-je, un peu irrité de son comportement. J'ai alors pris ma brosse qui était posée sur le dessus de ma commode et j'ai tiré, démêler tous les nœuds de mes cheveux pour les restituer à leur finesse soyeuse habituelle.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ta maman?" demanda-t-il en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

"Quoi?" Ai-je demandé en me retournant pour lui faire face.

«Qu'est ce que tu vas lui demander pour ton anniversaire ? Je suis toujours dans l'ignorance, répondit-il. Il a ensuite tendu la main pour prendre une mèche de mes cheveux et j'ai commencé à jouer avec elle. Son jeu avec mes cheveux n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, mais les sentiments que j'ai ont une toute autre opinion de ce geste simple.

Je suis resté là à regarder à travers la glace comme une imbécile pendant que Jacob fourrageais dans mes cheveux puis me regarda :

«Eh bien? Me dit-il en m'extirpant de ma transe.  
"Oh, désolé," Je mis ma main sur sa joue et lui montrai la photo de la voiture que j'avais montré à ma mère plus tôt.

«Eh bien, cela ne m'a pas aidé, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remis ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point j'aimerai l'avoir, cette voiture.

"Bon choix, dit-il, en signe d'approbation.

«Merci. Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?" Ai-je demandé alors qu'il a continué à jouer avec mes cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que nous pouvions allez à l'aile, a-t-il dit, faisant tournoyer mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

"Ne sommes-nous pas déjà aller à l'ail la semaine dernière?" Demandai-je avec un soupir.

«Ouais, dit-il, commencent maintenant à tresser mes cheveux.

De mes 6, bientôt 7, années de ma vie, je n'ai à peine quitté Forks, sans parler de Washington. L'endroit le plus éloigné où je me suis rendu était à Seattle pour faire quelques achats. Ma famille avait l'habitude de parler de voyage. Ils ont parlé d'un nouveau départ d'ailleurs, la discussion a été parfois sur le voyage vers l'Alaska pour rester avec le clan Denali et, parfois, c'était une discussion sur le lieu où nous pourrions aller ailleurs sans être exposés au soleil. Une fois il y a même eu une discussion au sujet d'Europe. Au fil des ans, les discussions diminuent et deviennent de moins en moins voulu, et puis ensuite, plus aucune discussion sur ce sujet n'a eu lieu. Il semblait ne plus vouloir quitter Forks. Chaque fois que j'ai posée une question à ce sujet, ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient attendre que je n'arrête de vieillir afin que nous puissions tous les inscrire à l'école secondaire. Le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup changé physiquement au cours la dernière année et que les discussions n'ont pas démarré montre à nouveau que j'ai été utilisée comme une excuse.

Au début, je n'étais pas gêné par cela. J'aimais assez bien Forks et n'avait aucune envie d'aller ailleurs. Maintenant, je m'ennuie. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire dans la maison de Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai vu presque tous les films, lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Carlisle et puis joué ou regarder tous les matchs avec Tonton Emmet m'ennuyer, avec et sans les règles d'origine, a joué sur tous les systèmes de jeu, quel que soit la difficulté, je les ai trouvés, et j'ai suivi un bon nombre d'émissions de télévision.

Le seul moment où j'ai quitté la maison était à la chasse, les voyages occasionnels au cinéma, ou au shopping. J'étais prête à aller de l'avant, d'aller dans un nouvel endroit, et de quitter Forks, qui est morne.

Les deux prochaines semaines se passaient sans incident. Ma vie était toujours le même ton monocorde qu'il avait été pendant les 7 dernières années, moins de cours que ces quelques mois dans ma première année avec le Volturi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rester occupé, visionnés des films, j'avais déjà fait, joué à des jeux que j'avais déjà gagné des vingtaines de fois, et j'ai même pratiqué le piano à nouveau, quelque chose qui n'était pas nécessaire en raison du fait que j'étais presque aussi bonne que mon père. Il avait aussi quelque chose que Jacob ne pouvait pas faire avec moi et donc pas quelque chose que je faisais souvent. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour garder mon esprit hors de mon besoin croissant de partir, en particulier autour de mon père. S'il découvre que je veux partir, tout le monde ne tardera pas de le découvrir aussi. J'ai été aussi très attention à ne pas prendre de décisions qui pointent hors tante Alice.

J'ai également eu besoin de garder mon esprit hors de mes sentiments nouveaux pour Jacob. Cela a été beaucoup plus difficile à faire parce que c'était quelque chose que je pense effectivement bénéficié. J'ai souvent rêvé de comment ce serait pour l'embrasser, d'avoir les bras enveloppé autour de moi pour toujours. J'ai essayé de garder ces pensées pour moi parce que je ne sais pas comment mon père y réagira- mal, sûrement. Il aimait Jacob et le considérait comme la famille, mais il fut un temps où ce n'était pas ainsi. Je me souviens encore quand mon père criait sur Jacob et j'ai peur que si il découvre ce que je pense, ces engueulades reviendraient.

C'était aujourd'hui, mon anniversaire et je me réveillais à l'odeur de steak et le bruit de Jacob dans la cuisine.

"Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie!"

J'ai sauté un peu surpris de la proximité et la soudaineté de la voix de ma mère.

«Bonjour maman !, répondis-je, en tournant dans le lit de façon à la regarder.

'' Tadaaa ! dit-elle, poussant une petite boîte vers moi: «C'est de la part de ton père et moi. Joyeux anniversaire!" Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

Je pris la petite boîte.  
Pour quelqu'un qui détestait célébrer son anniversaire, elle a toujours été folle pour moi allant souvent au-dessus de ce que je voulais, en aidant tante Alice pour certain plan élaboré. Mon anniversaire a toujours pris une place centrale tandis que le sien, quelques jours après le mien, est passé inaperçu par sa demande. Mon père avait même cessé d'acheter ses cadeaux, comme elle le voulait.

J'ai ouvert la boîte pour trouver une clé très élégante posée sur un tas de coton.

"Merci Maman, dis-je avec un sourire, hâte de voir ma nouvelle voiture assis dans le garage. A ce moment, mon père pénétra dans ma chambre avec un large sourire et les bras écartés.

''Alors, sa te plait, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Joyeux anniversaire ma puce ! ''

J'ai basculé mes jambes hors du lit et sauta sur le plancher pour donner à mes parents une accolade. J'ai toujours aimé le sentiment d'être dans les bras de marbre froid et, à la différence de ceux des filles stupides chez les adolescentes dans les films que je regardais pour passer le temps, je n'ai jamais lutté avec ma mère, jamais. Je ne pourrais dire la même chose de mon père; nous avons eu un peu de désaccord au fil des ans, mais rien de majeur. Ma mère était quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais toujours compter j'étais sur qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi.

Quand j'eu fini d'embrasser mes parents, je couru à la cuisine pour voir que Jacob était en train d'enlever mon burrito de la poêle et le placer sur une plaque.

"Timing parfait, dit-il, quand il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et m'e remis mon assiette. Il est ensuite retourné autour des fourneaux et commencé à préparer une autre burrito pour lui-même.

Je me suis assis sur le comptoir à côté de lui et poussa la fourchette dans ma bouche pour manger un morceau.

"Donc, pas de 'Happy Birthday'?" Ai-je dit dès que j'eu mâchée et avalée ma bouchée de burrito. J'ai ensuite pris une autre bouchée.

"Je voulais en venir à cela, dit-il en me regardant d'un coup d'œil, pendant il cuisinait.

"Et qu'est ce que j'ai alors ?" Ai-je demandé, en balançant mes jambes.  
«Tu devras attendre plus tard pour l'obtenir, répondit-il, en me jetant un sourire coquin.

«Ah! Ce n'est pas juste! Ma mère et mon père m'on déjà donné le leur. Pourquoi ne pas me donner le tien?"Ai-je demandé, sachant que s'étais un combat perdu.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre car mes parents arrivèrent.

'' Tu veux quoi, Mon amour ? '' Demanda mon père a ma mère. Pouhaa ! Ça me dégoute quand il se parle comme ça ! On dira Alice avec Jaz !

'' … Qu'elle question ! '' Rigola ma mère.

'' Mm ... des œufs ! ? '' Ils rigolèrent en s'échangeant un regard complice. Etrange. Il paraît que depuis ma naissance ma mère ne mange plus que des œufs au petit-déj. Mouais pas grave.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas ta mère ni ton père, voit-tu ?" continua Jacob lui aussi légèrement écœuré par ces ébats.

«Non»

"Alors tu vas attendre."

"Très bien! Mais je ne serai pas heureuse."

"Alors laisse-moi reformuler. Tu va attendre avec un sourire."

"Sourire ne signifie pas que je suis heureuse." J'ai plaqué un faux sourire sur mon visage, mais gardé mes yeux en colère ''Tu vois ? ''

"Haha. Très drôle. Maintenant finis avec ce burrito, j'ai le devoir de te tenir occupés jusqu'à ce que la fête commence, me dit-il juste avant de poussé la moitié de sa cuillère dans sa bouche, qui a été rapidement suivie par l'autre moitié du burrito.

"Jake Ne te dépêche pas !" Ai-je dit par-dessus mon épaule quand je bondis vers la porte.

«Qu'appelle-tu '' ne pas se dépêcher ''? dit-il en me passant devant. Je hâtai le pas et fut bientôt à droite sur ses talons. Au lieu de le dépasser, je décidai de sauter et atterrir sur son dos, enveloppement mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Malgré mon poids supplémentaire et l'élément de surprise, Jacob n'a pas ralenti.

J'ai toucher son visage, lui faisant savoir que nous étions ensemble, qu'il courait à travers les arbres avec moi sur son dos. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix renesme's story chap 3 ! **J'ai retiré ma main de son visage et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Depuis que j'étais petite, son odeur m'avait toujours réconforté et m'a toujours fait sentir que j'étais en sécurité. Maintenant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le confort et la sécurité, ce qui m'a donné envie de serrer mes lèvres a son cou et plus.

Je me suis demander si oui ou non il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais je me suis dit que non. Si oui, alors j'aurais beaucoup de temps plus tard, de partager avec lui mes sentiments et de les comprendre vraiment.

On arriva bientôt à Meadow. C'est le seul endroit à Washington où je peux passer des heures à rester allongé dans l'herbe regardant le ciel, bleu ou gris. Je me sentais en paix ici et remplit de joie. je sentais que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux même si j'aurait essayé pendant mille ans.

Je déroulai mes jambes de Jake et il s'éffondra sur la pelouse, fermant les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration, laissant la magie de la prairie détendre notre esprit et notre malaise.

"Um... Peut-être que tu aurais dû changer de tenu avant de partir '', marmonna Jacob au dessus de moi. Je portais encore mes vêtements de nuit, une nuisette bleu nuit tout comme la rose.

«Peut-être, mais il est trop tard maintenant, répondis-je avec les yeux toujours fermés, en laissant un jeu de sourire sur mes lèvres. J'ai jeté un œil à travers mes cils pour voir que Jacob regardait mes jambes qui étaient étendus sur l'herbe devant lui. J'ai fermé les yeux à nouveau avec le sourire toujours sur mes lèvres.

«Tu cherche les ennuis, soupira-t-il.

«Et pourquoi donc ?" Demandai-je.

"Parce que tu n'imagine pas a quel point tu es belle.'' Dit-il avec une émotion dans les yeux.

Cette fois, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il ne regardait plus mes jambes, mais directement mes yeux et j'ai senti son souffle intense et sincère sur mon visage. C'est alors que j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus garder mes pensées pour moi, que je devais les partager avec lui parce que je savais qu'il pensait et ressentait les mêmes choses que moi.

J'ai tapoté le sol à côté de moi et il s'assit, croisant les jambes devant lui. Je m'assis et m'agenouilla devant lui, pour caresser son visage, ses sourcils, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, tout en lui laissant savoir comment j'étais amoureuse de lui, non pas comme un frère ou une comme un ami, mais comme quelque chose de plus. Je l'aimais comme mes parents s'aimaient, avec une passion si forte et si profondément enraciné que rien ne pouvait l'arracher. _(N/A : jvais pleurer !)_

Ses mains me saisirent par la taille et me tirèrent sur ses genoux pour me mettre le plus près de son corps. Ses lèvres ont alors trouvée les miennes, me baisant avec plus de passion, puis j'ai imaginé le monde contenues.

Je savais à cet instant que c'était la façon dont nous étions censés vivre. Le frère et le meilleur ami ont seulement servies de tremplin vers le haut, un moyen de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que nous pouvions être ensemble comme ça, s'embrasser avec passion dans une prairie magique sous une épaisse couche de nuages.

À un moment il a commencé à pleuvoir, mais nous ne nous en somme pas aperçu. Nous étions trop absorbés l'un à l'autre pour penser à autre chose.


	4. Chapter 4

COUcOU tout le monde impatient ( chui pareil )

voilà enfin le chap.4 que bcp attendait alors bonne lecture ( P.S ) dsl les chap. sont cours mais sa vaut la peine de les lire !

ah oui et je rappelle que c'a n'est pas de moi ! je ne fait que traduire!

**Chapitre 3  
**

«Maman? Papa?" Pas de réponse, tout comme je le pensais. Ils avaient déjà quitté la maison pour aller chez des amis. . Jake et moi avions la maison pour nous tout seuls.  
«Eh bien, je devrais probablement partir pendant que tu te change , dit Jacob derrière moi, écrasant tous fantasmes qui se préparaient dans ma tête.

J'ai placé ma main sur sa joue, lui demandant de rester.

"Je dois me changer aussi. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça à coté de toi, éblouissante et fraiche alors que je suis tout humide et boueux. " dit-il en riant doucement dans mon oreille.

Il gagnait un point. Je lui fis savoir à travers notre connexion qu'il pouvait aller se préparer mais revenir dès qu'il aurait fini !

"Bien sur, me répondit-il en enlevant son bras gauche de ma taille puis j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Je poussai un soupir et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. J'ai allumé la douche et me suis glisser hors de ma chemise de nuit humide et légèrement boueuse que j'ai laissé tomber par terre. Je suis entré dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude calmer mon corps et laver la boue et les morceaux d'herbe.

Maintenant que je suis loin du pouvoir apaisant de la prairie, mon esprit dérive vers mon inconfort de Forks mais je le pousse au fond de mon esprit, et me suis concentré sur mon shampooing.

Je suis sorti de la douche, en saisissant la serviette suspendue à l'extérieur de la porte vitrée. C'était une serviette moelleuse en vert forêt, très certainement nouvelle car je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Je me suis enveloppé dedans et j'ai branché le sèche-cheveux. J'ai renversé ma tête et l'agiter le séchoir vers mes cheveux. J'ai passé les 20 prochaines minutes à sécher mes cheveux et en me concentrant pour ne pas penser à Forks, morne.

Je suis rentré dans ma chambre et me dirigea vers le placard en regardant ma garde-robe, méditant sur ce que je devais porter. Personnellement, je voulais juste mettre un jeans et mon nouveau corsage, mais je savais que ma tante Alice n'aurait pas aimée cette tenue trop simple. J'ai donc décidé de porter une tenue habillée.

.J'ai poussé un peu de choses de côté et regardé mes robes plus formelle. Il n'y a pas tous mes vêtements, que mes favoris. Les autres étaient dans le placard de mes parents parce que je n'avais pas asser de place.

J'ai regardé toutes mes robes individuellement. À la fin, j'hésitais entre 4: une robe bain de soleil rose à bretelles en strass de soirée, une robe noire et blanche d'un épaulement, un bleu, robe de cocktail à deux tons soleil, et une simple robe rouge du soir en satin haineux.

J'étais sur le point de renoncer à essayer de décider quoi porter et tirer mes jeans sur ma commode quand j'entendis des pas et un rythme cardiaque faible à l'extérieur. Tout de suite, Jacob frappa à ma porte.

"entre, dis-je.

"Tu n'es pas prête. A-t-il déclaré, en me voyant toujours là, dans ma serviette. Il est ensuite venu vers moi pour envelopper son bras autour de moi, le menton appuyé sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je me suis tordu le bras pour toucher son visage, lui faisant connaître mon dilemme avec les robes.

"La bleu me plairait bien, elle est courte et met en valeur tes jambes, me dit-il dans mon oreille.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, les bras encore enveloppés de façon sécuritaire autour de moi et me mettait sur mes orteils pour l'embrasser. Comme le baiser avait l'air de durer, j'ai déménagé ma main de sa joue pour la poser à l'arrière de son cou, et mis mon autre main dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser s'est terminée trop tôt et Jacob à retirer ses bras de moi. J'ai déverrouillé mes bras aussi, contre mon gré.

Il me donna un baiser rapide, puis parti en fermant la porte derrière lui.

J'ai ensuite rapidement enfilé ma robe. J'ai fouillé dans mon placard pour une paire de chaussures assorties, puis j'ai fait quelques changements rapides à mes cheveux me dirigeais vers la porte.

Quand je suis entré dans la salle de séjour, j'ai remarqué ce que Jacob portait. Il avait un beau pantalon habillé noir avec un bouton de chemise blanche et une cravate bleue.

"Quoi?" demandait-il, en me libérant de mon état de choc.

"Je t' ai jamais vu aussi élégant, je hausse les épaules.

"Je me suis habillé pour ton anniversaire, c'est-il défendu.

"Je ne qualifierai pas un tee-shirt et un pantalon de tenu " habillé "," ai-je dit alors qu'il était totalement bien habillé pour la soirée.

"Quel que soit. Nous ferions mieux de bouger," Il est ensuite venu à ma rencontre, en mettant mon bras sous le sien, puis nous sommes sortis.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sentis sur mon visage se dessiné un sourire.

"Quoi?" demanda Jacob à voix basse.

«C'est mon moment préféré de la journée."

"Le Crépuscule", murmura-t-il à mon oreille, puis il me donna un baiser.

RRRA je vous entend de là " jveut la suite "

" tu peut pas me raconter direct la suite jen ai marre d' attendre " ...

fffffffff ! moi aussi j'en ai marre d'attendre que mon frangin bouge de l'ordi !

alors patience la suite va arriver

jvais essayé de trouver du temps dans mon horario de ministre pour vous mettre la suite !


End file.
